And New Starts
by Raven's magic
Summary: Contact with another human. If it coud be called contact. It drove him mad.' KaraLee. Oneshot. i suck at summaries. Edited and changed. Please RR. ENjoy!


Just a short one for Lee/Kara. Kind of very new to BSG so sorry if its not good. Set season one after/around 'Act of Contrition' and 'You can't go home again'. Shippy. Little it angusy. PLEASE R/R! Hope you enjoy,

All My Love,

Raven xXx

* * *

Walking into his Barracks, Lee Adama was not surprised to see someone waiting inside for him.

"What took you so long? KAG hold you up?" Kara Thrace teased him. He shot her a look saying not to bother. She just laughed. She knew the way it worked. He walked in, they talked for all of two minutes before they were in a Rack or against the wall just so they could feel something from one another. Contact with another human. If it coud be called contact. It drove him mad.

"Why are you here?" He asked flatly.

"You know why" She smirked at him.

"Is that all you're here for? All you want from me?"

"Gotta feel something moving me"

"Is that all this is? We are?" He didn't want to hear the answer, he knew it off by heart.

"Nothing else to it. Just life. Flesh on flesh, no shit. Sir" She teased. Something in him snapped.

"What does it take for some to get in? Into you, your heart?" He shouted in frustration. He imdeatly knew he had said the wroung thing and struck a nerve of somesort. There was a moments slience, then;

"I have a special place for you in my heart, Lee Adama" She paused offering him a smile that chilled him to the core.

"It's a place full of darkness and hate" She spat at him before pushing him against the wall with crushing force their lips fused together with passion and fury. He surprised her and flipped her around so he was pushing her against the wall. He broke the kiss. One hand on the wall either side of her head, she had never seen him so angry, his eyes clouded with fury, lust, hate, grief, pain and longing all at once.

"Frak you, Kara"

"I thought that's where we were headed" She laughed at him. He slapped her across the face. Hard. She spat her own blood on the floor beside her.

"Look at me" He demanded her. She looked resolutely at the ground.

"I said Frakking look at me" She dragged her eyes to his face. They were both shocked to see tears in each others eyes.

"You killed my brother" His voice was low and threatening, full of venom.

"You took away the one thing that kept me grounded" He was less than and inch from her face. She shut her eyes tight expecting another blow. It never came. Instead he closed the gap and their lips met once again. However, this time it was with a gentleness she had not known he even possessed. A tender show of something deeper and more passionate and fevered and pure that had existed between them for long than they both dared admit. He pulled away from her again. She kept her eye shut sure she had imagined the last moments, that he would hit her again any second. Gods only know that what she deserved. Or thought she did. He didn't. He lifted a hand and ran the back of his hand down her jaw line then ran his finger tips over her cheek here he had hit her before. It stung like hell but that wasn't what made her gasp.

"And somehow, still, I can't hate you" He gave a hollow laugh. "I could never hate you, Starbuck" He dropped his hand to his side and it took a full minuet to realise that his fingertips were damp with her tears. He looked up at her in shock and stepped away slightly. She shook as tears wracked her body silently.

"I killed him" She sobbed "He loved me and I killed him and its all my Frakkin' fault" Lee just stepped forwards and wrap his strong arms around her, lowering them both to the ground as she cried. He rocked her slightly in his arms and shushed her gently. They stayed like that for a long time.

Somewhere in the early hours of the morning Kara stopped crying and apologized to Lee for being so stupid. He told her she was only being so by apologizing. Then Lee did something he never did without reason. He talked. He talked a lot. And so did she. They talked about the times they had shared with Zac when it was the three of them and told stories of him when it was just two of them. They laughed and cried together for the rest of the morning, remembering and sharing everything they knew about Zac. For those few hours it was like he was back with them again, making them laugh and forget about all the other problems of the Fleet.

When basic hunger became to strong to ignore, they walked to the Mess hall together and sat at an empty table. Lee vanished for a moment leaving Kara to gather her thoughts. Her cheek still hurt and she would have to kick his ass for that some time, just to show him who was boss, but the night had been… intresting, to say the least, but necessary. For them both to move on and to realise that he was still with them some how. And to see that though Zac was gone, the love he brought into their lives did not have to be lost. She mentally slapped her self for such a gooey though, yuck that Adama boy was having a bad influence on her. Still, she smiled, it was true.

Lee came back about three minutes later with two bottles of ice cold beer of some kind.

"I could kiss you" Kara said bluntly as he place one in front of her.

"Where did you get this?" She asked he only laughed.

"You would kiss me?" He asked teasing her. She shot him daggers

"Drop it, Apollo" She threatened him. He just smiled and raised his beer.

"To Zac"

"To Zac" She echoed "And new starts" She added with a smile.

* * *

**For Zac, may the Gods of Kolbol bless his soul and rise it to heaven with them.**

**PLEASE R/R!!!**


End file.
